1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to memory cards, and more particularly to a memory card (e.g., a multi-media card (MMC)) which is fabricated through the implementation of a two-stage molding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the electronics industry, memory cards are being used in increasing numbers to provide memory storage and other electronic functions for devices such as digital cameras, MP3 players, cellular phones, and personal digital assistants. In this regard, memory cards are provided in various formats, including multi-media cards and secure digital cards.
Typically, memory cards include multiple electronic components such as integrated circuit devices, semiconductor dies, passive components, and the like. The components are often interconnected using a circuit board substrate. Memory cards also include electrical contacts or terminals for providing an external interface to an insertion point or socket. These electrical contacts are typically disposed on one side or face of the circuit board substrate, with the electrical connection to the components mounted to the substrate being provided by conductive vias and traces which extend through and along the substrate.
In certain memory cards, a leadframe assembly is used as an alternative to the circuit board substrate, as is described in Applicant's co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/956,190 entitled LEAD-FRAME METHOD AND ASSEMBLY FOR INTERCONNECTING CIRCUITS WITHIN A CIRCUIT MODULE filed Sep. 19, 2001.
In those memory card configurations which in employ the use of the above-described substrate having one or more electrical devices or components mounted thereto, such components are typically covered or protected by a cap or lid (sometimes referred to as a “skin”) which is separately fabricated and attached to the substrate. The cap is typically fabricated through the implementation of an injection molding process, and is subsequently adhesively secured to the substrate in a manner covering or shielding the components mounted thereto. The cap is typically fabricated such that when mounted to the substrate, the resultant memory card meets or achieves a desired a desired “form factor.” As will be recognized, the requirement of separately fabricating the cap significantly increases the manufacturing cost for the prior art memory card, in addition to decreasing yield rate due to the need to carry out a separate process or step to mechanically couple the cap to the substrate. This separate coupling process also increases the susceptibility of the internal components mounted to the substrate of being contaminated with various particles. The present invention addresses and overcomes these deficiencies of currently known memory cards by providing a memory card wherein the cap or lid is eliminated in favor of a two-stage molding process, These and other attributes of the present invention will be described in more detail below.